Smile For Me
by One of theMaddest
Summary: Night was a smart and gifted girl. However, this was before she became a creepypasta.
1. Chapter 1

I only own Night/Smile

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111112

Chapter one

It was late in the hospital in Forevind. A young couple were placed in room one eleven. It was one twelve in the morning January first. A young girl was born only one minuet ago.

A beautiful woman was holding the kid in her arms. The woman's name was Anibeth. She had long wavy blond hair and deep blue eyes. Her husband Richard was standing beside her. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

The young girl yahned as she woke up from her little nap. her eyes opened reveling quite the were a dark lavender, almost a dark purple. A small gasp escaped the couples mouths but they smiled anyways. "Her name shal be Night Angeleo." Anibeth said hugging the small girl another time. Richard placed a hand on Anibeth's shoulder. "Night it is. Hello Night. Welcome to the family. I'm your father and that's your mom. We are going to rase you into a fine young woman." Richard said kissing night on the forhead. "m' n' d'" Mumbled Night falling back to sleep. Of couse this was just put down to babby gabble at first a patren was starting to form.

When the family was let go of Night was a weak old alredy. "M' n' d'. M' n' d'" She would babble when ever she wanted attention. but her babbles were barly was not really notesed exsept when she cryed. Night's cry was onaly as loud as some one nicly talking to you with out raising there voice even a little.

When Night was a month old she alredy had gotten down her babbles. "M' ooke ees" She asked sitting in her high chair at the age six months.

By the time night was two she was using proper English. She was walking like a prow and being vey polite. "Can I have a cookie plese Mommy?" Night asked walking up to her mother. Night now had short black hair that reached onaly her ears. she was wereing a purple dress and black shues. her voice was a very quet wisper. her mother smiled an handed her a small cookie. "Thank you Mommy." Night said a tat louder, but not much. "Your welcome sweaty."Her mother responded and Night ran off with a large smile on her face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111112

Authors note: Sorry about the spelling. Chapter two will be posted as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my Oc's.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111112

Chapter two

It was January first once again and Night had just turned five. Nigh had taken a liking toweringlas fancy dresses and more boy shews. Night's hair nou reached her sholders in small pig tails.

"Night open your present from Daddy now." Her father said in that cooing voice that anoyed Night alot. "A lot of school stuff. So I am going to School. Thank you Daddy." Night wisspered and her father sighed. He had hopped she would b louder by that age.

September the thered cam arown much faster then anyone expected. Night's father had taken her to the office at her school and had her tacen to her fist ever class.

The class was small andfull of boys. there was onaly one girl in the intier class and that was Night. Night felt something grow in side of her then. Night quickly found a seet expelling the feling to the back of her mind.

It was half way thru the day when Night finaly had it. " why are there no girls in this school sir?" Night asked he math teacher in a loud wisper. there was a gasp from the class. This was the first time they had actualy noticed the young female. "Because you were expensive to send here to lern like onaly boys should. I realy hope you behave form now on young lady!" The man snaped back. It hit Night then theat fealing of something not being quite right. "Thats really not right. Why cant girls learn as well as boys. Here if i dont fail you let seven girls into your class. If i fail then you may never let another girl who dose not pay in to you preppy girl hating class Mr. Minthreo." Night hissed in hr small wisper. "Sit down young lady! Thats not how it works!" The teacher snaped hitting her hand with a meter stick. "Ow!" Night hissed and all the boys laughed. "Ass holes. the lot of ya your all ass holes." Night wispered getting another slap.

When Night got home her father was waiting with another masuing stick."You potty mouth little scume bag. You made me spend so much munny on you and yet you just waste it like a bitch." Nights father snaped unipressed by her foul languige.

Nights mother had refused to give night a cookie after dinner and had sent her to bed right after homework. "Why do girls have to be treted like scum?" Night questioned as se lay down in her bed. "Am I the onaly one who cares anymore."


End file.
